


Happy

by jukeboxes



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Closet Sex, Conjunx Endura, Fluff, Funny, Happy Sex, M/M, Sticky Sex, speedwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukeboxes/pseuds/jukeboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a relationship is funny sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Because there isn't nearly enough of happy couples doing actual happy couple things. 
> 
> Loose inspiration taken from this post: http://tinyurl.com/toasterphile
> 
> Unedited.

“Rewind, why are we hiding in a cleaning supply closet?” Chromedome whispered.  
   
Rewind had his audial pressed up against the side of the door. “ _Shh_!”  
   
Chromedome stood against the back of the closet, scratching the back of his helm with a needle. He waited a klik as Rewind listened.  
   
“Are we hiding or is this a roundabout way of telling me I need to bus our habsuite more?” Chromedome said. Rewind moved to shush him again, but paused.  
   
“Well,” he whispered, “I wouldn’t mind if you took some initiative in that department.” He gave a pointed look at the dust rag pile to his left. “But it just so happens I got caught.” Rewind sniffed.  
   
Chromedome flopped to the ground in a dramatic display of faux frustration. “Yeah, so who was it and what were they doing, huh?” Rewind sat down against the locked door, facing Chromedome.  
   
“I, uh – Wrung and Fort Max.”  
   
“Isn’t Rong a psychiatrist... a doctor?”  
   
“I think so.”  
   
Chromedome stared, “You know what doctor-patient confidentiality is, right?”  
   
“Ye-up.”  
   
“And you filmed their session anyway?”  
   
Rewind started cackling. “It was a Pit of a _session_ , Domey.”  
   
“What am I not get – oh, no. No. You didn’t. They weren’t!”  
   
“Wrung was on top!”  
   
Chromedome slammed a servo over his visor. “ _Nooo_. I could’ve gone eons without that mental image.”  
   
“Do you think you’ll need therapy?” Rewind gave the impression that he was wagging his eye ridges.  
   
“Rewind!”  
   
“Domey!” said Rewind, still laughing. Chromedome smiled under his mask, and chuckled too. They laughed for a klik and then were quiet.  
   
“Rewind?”  
   
“Yeah?”  
   
“So Fortress Maximus is after you, huh?”  
   
Rewind tilted his helm. “Nah, he was too busy overloading.”  
   
“Then why are we hiding?” Chromedome shouted.  
   
“Now Chromedome, you know what a cautious mech I am,” Chromedome snorted, “and I thought I’d save us a bit of grief.”  
   
“I thought you said Maximus didn’t see you?”  
   
“He didn’t, but they heard me.”  
   
“Footsteps running away could be anyone, Rewind.”  
   
“No one has small footsteps like me! I’m a dainty flower!”  
   
The two mechs were silent for a moment as Chromedome mulled it all over.  
   
“Let’s recap.” Rewind nodded and gave a thumbs up. “You caught Rong and Fortress Maximus interfacing.”  
   
“Yeah.”  
   
“They heard you near the end – “  
   
“Well, that didn’t exactly look like the end of anything, if ya know what I mean…” Chromedome sighed as Rewind made few obscene noises.  
   
“And we’re hiding in the supply closet of Hall 12C because you’re a wimp.”  
   
Rewind gasped. “I am the strongest, bravest mech you’ll ever meet, Domey!”  
   
“If you say so…”  
   
“I do!”  
   
“Do you really?”  
   
“Pit yeah! Suck my spike, Domey. _Suck it_.”  
   
Chromedome _hmm_ ’ed for a moment, and then clicked open his panel. Rewind paused to stare down.  
   
“You first,” Chromedome smiled.  
   
Rewind harrumphed, “Do you honestly think if you just whip it out I’ll jump you, anywhere and anytime?”  
   
“Look at this fine specimen of a spike, though.”  
   
“There isn’t much to look at.”  
   
“Rewind!” They laughed at themselves for a moment. Chromedome shifted when Rewind didn’t move.  
   
“So you aren’t… ?”  
   
“I’m not gonna suck your spike in a broom closet, buddy.” Chromedome glanced down at his pressurized spike, mourning. “I’ll ride it, though.” Rewind said, crawling over. “Pit, I’ll show you what Wrung was doing, it was really sexy.”  
   
Rewind straddled Chromedome’s hips as the latter placed his servos on Rewind’s hips. Rewind began lowering himself and as they both watched, Chromedome piped up in a soft voice,  
   
“How would Maximus fit anyway?” Rewind wiggled.  
   
“Yeah, it looked like they had to work for it.” He said in an equally soft voice.  
   
“So they’ve been together for a while, you think?” Chromedome pulled his legs up so Rewind could rest his back, hitting a different angle in Rewind’s valve in the process.  
   
“I think so.”  
   
“That’s good. Maximus has been through a lot of slag.”  
   
“I was thinking that too. I’m happy for them.”  
   
The room went quiet except for small wet sounds. They rolled their hips together at a leisurely pace, sometimes giving a breathy moan. Chromedome stretched his neck and looked at the shelf above him. A thought occurred to him.  
   
“Hey, Rewind,” he whispered, gasping in the middle of Rewind’s name. The tiny mech made a sound back. “Why were you lubricated?”  
   
“Fort Max is attractive and he’s more than proportional.”  
   
Chromedome frowned down at the mech, noting the fluid dripping down Rewind’s thighs onto his hips. “Should I be worried?”  
   
“Is your miniature spike finally starting to puncture your ego?” Rewind gave away his teasing by moaning loudly and grinding his hips down.  
   
“You’re horrible.”  
   
“Yeah, horrible enough to ride you. First Aid definitely needs to check me out - I must have a screw loose. You think he’s proportional?” They chuckled softly. Another few kliks passed, both mechs meandering their way to overload. To pass the time, Chromedome took Rewind’s spike into servo.  
   
“Ah, frag, Domey. You know I won’t last if you do that.”  
   
“You’ll have to.” Chromedome shrugged.  
   
“Frag, aft.” They didn’t speak, instead letting the squishy noises fill the silence. The noises became more frequent as they got closer to the edge. Rewind leaned farther back on Chromedome’s legs and rested as the other took some initiative. Rewind gazed up as his venting grew heavy.  
   
“Domey – “  
   
“Uh huh.”  
   
One more long klik waned before they both groaned with Chromedome tipping first. They vented as bliss melted into a happy glow.  
   
“I needed that.”  
   
“It was nice, yeah.” They sighed.  
   
“That bottle of polish reads _Not for the faint of spark! Use on only the toughest bots!_ ”  
   
Chromedome raised his helm to stare at Rewind. “You were reading polish bottles while I was fragging you?”  
   
“Sure was. Who do you think this polish belongs to?” Rewind stood was a squeaky _schlop_ and grabbed the bottle. “My shanix is on Whirl.”  
   
Chromedome stretched his legs out, reaching the door. “Nah, mine are on that slagger in Hall 16C.” They grinned at each other.  
   
“Love you, Rewind.”  
   
“You bet, Domey.” 


End file.
